


Mint Chocolate Chip

by Curly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week Day 2, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlor AU, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Thanks to Akaashi's lips, maybe Bokuto now could finally tolerate mint chocolate chip ice cream.





	Mint Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuaka week was like years ago but i had this in my drafts so... yeah.
> 
> enjoy!

If there was anything that Bokuto was strangely bothered about, it was Akaashi's ice cream tastes.

Although Akaashi knew that something bad had to have a boy who for his eyes was perfect, because although Bokuto had his moods like any human being Akaashi couldn't help but think that it was his own essence as a person, it was really annoying when Bokuto questioned Akaashi's tastes.

And by tastes Akaashi was referring, clearly, to mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Everyone always seemed to have a problem with that taste, because whenever the affair that Akaashi loved the taste of ice cream was afloat, his classmates started a debate between those who hated that taste and those who tolerated it. There was never a middle point. It was always a constant war for a yes or a no. And Akaashi was so tired that he preferred to ignore those conversations.

At least he did what he could, or at least he tried, until one day at the start of practices Bokuto after being promoted to captain decided to buy ice cream for the whole team as a celebration. A few blocks from Fukurodani a new ice cream parlor had opened and used to be filled with students from the academy who left in the afternoons from their respective sports clubs. Akaashi could still remember the emotion that Komi had before that because he would see the girls of the soccer team, giving enough ideas to the rest of the team to go to that place so cliche that Bokuto had proposed.

And since Akaashi wasn’t a lucky boy, it was no one but Bokuto who asked him what taste he preferred on the way to that famous ice cream shop. Of course when Bokuto heard that Akaashi was a big fan of mint chocolate chip he just made a scandal that caused the whole team to start with the same boring debate. And while most hated the taste, Akaashi felt good knowing that Washio and Yukie also loved that flavor. The contention was the best, and even more if you have someone like Bokuto not understanding how someone so close to him would prefer an ice cream flavor like that.

For Akaashi it wasn’t a big deal. Although to his bad luck, Bokuto seemed to have new plans to convince him of his mistake. Mistake that wasn’t an error at all.

"Akaashi, try this one." Bokuto, who comfortably sat next to him at the table that the third-year students had chosen, offered Akaashi in a small spoon some of his ice cream. Chocolate with nuts. "I didn’t drool the spoon, if that's what stops you."

Akaashi thought that having Bokuto's tongue inside his mouth before should mean that Bokuto's drool was not a problem for him, but the best thing for the moment was to let Bokuto believe that, and not that Akaashi abhorred nuts.

"No thanks, Bokuto-san."

"Kouuu-chaaaan, are you still bothering Akaashi?" Yukie, who was too far away for Akaashi's liking, took pity on his situation. "You tried a lot. Just surrender."

"Cookies and Cream," Konoha huffed as he bited the cookie from his ice cream cone.

"Vanilla. Strawberry. Peach... Cherry?" Sarukui nodded as if someone had asked him, and Akaashi wanted to disappear.

"Tiramisu." Onaga nodded.

"Mascarpone?" Komi said with some doubt.

"Okay guys I get it. I tried with many flavors, I get it." Bokuto again came back with him, the spoon still extended to Akaashi's lips. "But I swear this will be your favorite."

"I already have a favorite, if you like it or not, Bokuto-san."

"But Akaashi!" Bokuto made a pout with his lips and ended up eating the ice cream from his spoon himself. "Thwat flavor ish howrrible!"

"It's just an ice cream flavor."

"Oh Akaashi, it's _the_ ice cream flavor."

"I don't understand why it's so important, honestly. It's as if the people who enjoy it are cursed. "

" _They are_."

"You're exaggerating, as always."

"I don't! This is a matter of life or death, Akaashi. "

"In that case I'd rather die if that means being able to enjoy my ice cream in peace, Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi, noooo!"

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Bokuto-san."

Yukie laughed from the other side of the table and Konoha seemed to want to leave soon while Komi tried not to feel too embarrassed when a few girls members of the football club passed near the table where the men's volleyball team was. Bokuto was silent for a few seconds while Akaashi bited the biscuit of his ice cream cone and enjoyed the mint with chocolate chips that he liked so much. Not that he enjoyed teasing his team captain, but Bokuto really needed to accept things as they were.

"I really can't understand it." Bokuto huffed for the last time before burying his spoon in the walnut chocolate.

Akaashi meditated a few minutes. Bokuto didn't pay attention to him and was very engrossed in his own ice cream and the corners of his lips were a little brown due to the chocolate ice cream that had remained there. Akaashi enjoyed chocolate but even more enjoyed mint and chocolate together.

Suddenly, Akaashi had an idea.

"Did you ever taste mint chocolate, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked.

Bokuto and everyone at the table paid attention. If it was already weird that Akaashi was following the flow to Bokuto when he was questioning his ice cream tastes, it was extremely suspicious that Akaashi himself asked a question like that knowing the consequences.

"Yes. And it's the worst thing that happened to this world."

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Akaashi heard him complain at the same time he left his spoon on the side and carried his own tongue to lick the mint chocolate from his cone. Bokuto continued talking, although with a slightly choked voice, before Akaashi picked up enough ice cream on his tongue and left the cone aside, approaching very surprisingly to Bokuto's face, and kissing him with open lips, taking advantage of Bokuto's when he was talking and had his mouth open too.

Yukie laughed even louder and some of the guys told them to get a room when the surprise left Bokuto's body causing him to return his tongue to kiss Akaashi’s. If that could be considered a kiss.

Bokuto's hand extended to his nape causing the intensity of his lips to be even stronger as Bokuto moved his tongue against Akaashi tasting the remains of ice cream that had been there.

Bokuto's lips were always soft against his and very, very intense. Akaashi didn't know if that was due to the wild nature of Bokuto, but kissing him always meant open mouths and tongues tasting each other deliciously, and on occasions when Akaashi was very weak, Bokuto managed to steal a few moans or gasps from him.

Bokuto's hands, on the other hand, always sought to distract Akaashi from the fact that he was running out of air and needed to breathe. His fingers caressed the skin of his neck very gently as his tongue tasted all over Akaashi's mouth in search of some trace of ice cream that no longer existed. His mouth tasted like chocolate and his tongue was still a bit cold because they were both eating ice cream, but it was a good contrast against his lips that were literally burning over each other's mouths.

At some point both were out of air and had to separate, only to return to the real world where a few teammates applauded them, and others like Yukie, were teasing them both for ending with red cheeks.

Akaashi didn't blame himself or Bokuto, the displays of affection of that magnitude in public were still a bit uncomfortable, although as time passed he began to feel not so intimidated. Bokuto was a great help in that too, he should give him credit.

"Then Kouuu-chaaan," Yukie started. "What do you think now about _the cursed_ mint chocolate chip ice cream flavour?"

"Well, first of all, _Unfair_." Bokuto babbled while throwing his head on Akaashi's shoulder and bringing one of his hands up to the setter's thigh to caress gently, distracted by his own thoughts. "If it's in Akaashi's tongue, it's _not_ so… _unpleasant_."

Komi shouted that Bokuto was a weak bitch while Konoha and Sarukui laughed. Akaashi couldn't do more than bury his face in Bokuto's hair, which by the way was too soft and silky despite his appearance.

For a change, now Bokuto liked mint chocolate chip ice cream a little.

 

 

 


End file.
